Asta
|-|Base= |-|Black Asta= |-|Black Divider= Summary Asta was left an orphanage as an infant on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom alongside another baby named Yuno. Excitable and outgoing, he dreams of becoming the Magic Emperor, the greatest mage in the kingdom. However, Asta is one of the rare few if not the only one to be born without the ability to use magic. He refused to let this stop him, continuously training his body to compensate before finally being awarded with a grimoire of his own while getting Yuno out of a bind. Since then, he has joined the Black Bull Squad, a group of the most rowdy and outrageous Magic Knights in the entire kingdom, using the power of his ominous black sword to defend those he cares about and strive towards his dream. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C in Base, at least 7-C, likely Low 7-B with Black Asta | At least 7-C, possibly Low 7-B in Base, 6-C with Black Asta, higher with Black Divider Name: Asta Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15, 16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) Classification: Mage, Human, Black Bulls Member, Royal Knights Member Base/BoS= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instinctive Reaction (Was able to reflect Magna's fireball after he tuned out his mind), Ki sensing (Used as Precognition. Asta can predict opponents' next moves by reading their life forces and current emotional states), Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Anti-Magic (Can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form, he can also nullify magical teleportation by stabbing the sword into the teleporter's general vicinity) and Attack Reflection (Can reflect a magic spell back with the spine of the blade), Durability Negation (Can negate the durability of magical constructs and attacks), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Has absorbed the magic of his allies with his Demon-Dwelling Sword and used said magic as a projectile, his sword drains the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic and can send back the absorbed Magic in a much more powerful attack), Resistance to Invisibility via ki sensing (Could sense Gueldre's ki even though none of the Captains could sense his mana), Fear and Paralysis Inducement (Resisted Yami and Nozel's overwhelming mana) and Limited Resistance to Life-Force Absorption (Asta has shown himself able to resist The Devil's Life-Force Absorption magic) |-|Pre-Elves's Invasion= Powers and Abilities: Same abilities as before, Transformation (Can transform into his Demon Form) With Black Asta he gains the following: Flight, Passive Anti-Magic (Can nullify magic without his swords by spreading his Anti-Magic around his environment's and has a Anti-Magic ammunition that passivity's nullify incoming magic attack's), Limited Magic Homing and improved versions of his original Anti-Magic abilities |-|Post-Elves's Invasion= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, Limited Memory Manipulation/Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Power Nullification and Causality Manipulation via Demon-Destroyer Sword (Can look into the minds and hearts of others and see their past memories and even interact with their self inside of them and can absorb and remove the effects of spells by severing the cause-and-effect relationship) With Black Asta he gains the following: better Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength by using more Anti-Magic. However, he loses control of his flight direction.), Power Bestowal via Demon-Slayer Sword (Can bestow others with Anti-Magic), Resistance to Reality Warping (The Devil stated that Asta was completely ignoring the effects of his warping space) and Power Modification (Damnatio's Scale Magic doesn't affect Asta) Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to fight Dr. Freiss, who destroyed the clover kingdom) | Town level+ in Base (Stronger than before, he was able to stab Vetto, pierce through Fana's Fire Spirit Salamander and punch Raia), at least Town level+, likely Small City level with Black Asta (Defeated Ladros, who absorbed Fana's Fire Spirit Salamander and became far more powerful. Was able to counter with Yuno's help a massive attack from Licht which generated this amount of energy) | At least Town level+, possibly Small City level in Base (Should be as strong, if not stronger than his Pre-Elves's Invasion Base, possibly as strong as his previous Black Asta state), Island level with Black Asta (Comparable to Spirit Dive Elf Yuno who stabbed the Word Devil), higher with Black Divider Speed: FTL (reflected beams of light, could keep track of Captain Yami, who could parry lightspeed attacks in combat, should be comparable to Gauche, who warped in front of Licht's Light Shaft of Divine Punishment and reflected it with a mirror before it reached him) | FTL (At least as fast as before), higher with Black Asta (The Demon form significantly increases his speed, allowing him to be faster than an opponent that blitzed him in Base.) | At least FTL (Should be as fast, if not faster than his Pre-Elves's reincarnation base, possibly as fast as his previous Black Asta state, he also reacted to Mereoleona's blow that was about to touch Raia and hit him before her.), higher with Black Asta. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift and deftly wield his two swords even though they easily weigh down most grown men. Also lifted several giant boars.) Striking Strength: Town Class | Town+ Class in Base, at least Town+ Class, likely Small City Class with Black Asta (Easily defeated Ladros with a slash) | At least Town+ Class, possibly Small City level in Base, Island Class with Black Asta, higher with Black Divider Durability: Town level+ (Survived Patry Light Attack.) | Town level+ (Was able to survive Fana's fire magic albeit he said he would be reduced to cinders. Only survived because he was being continuously healed by Mars' magic. He has also survived a beatdown by a casual Vetto.), at least Town level+, likely Small City level with Black Asta, higher against Magic (The Anti-Magic wreathing his body allowed him to easily shrug off Ladros' attacks which could pierce Asta's body earlier) | At least Town level+, possibly Small City level in base (Should be as durable, if not more durable than his Pre-Elves' Invasion Base, possibly as durable as his previous Black Asta state), Island level with Black Asta, higher against Magic (Survived a clash against Licht's attack and took several hits from the Word Devil.) Stamina: Extremely high, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood loss, fought an army of zombies without getting tired for several hours, and jumped through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving any damage. Range: Extended melee range with swords, at least several dozen meters with Anti-Magic Standard Equipment: Demon-Slayer_Sword.png|Demon Slaying Sword Demon-Dweller_Sword.png|Demon Dweller Sword InShot_20190831_193503515.jpg|Dual Welding Asta_Grimoire.png|Asta's Grimore True_Demon-Destroyer_Sword_Black_Clover.png|Demon-Destroyer Sword *'Grimore:' Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. Assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. *'Demon-Slayer Sword:' Asta's first and primary weapon, It is the larger and heavier of the two swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. *'Demon-Dweller Sword:' His second anti-magic weapon, Which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade-off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in weaker blows. * Demon-Destroyer Sword: Asta's third sword, Can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords. It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells and can negate Reincarnation Magic. Intelligence: Fairly low. Asta is a teen that was given minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. He is a fast learner and takes positive advice to heart, managed to master the use of his anti-magic swords in an extremely short period of time, becoming an expert practically overnight. After receiving advice from Magic Knight Captain's Yami and Fuegoleon, he has become much calmer and level-headed in combat, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his composure while under pressure. Weaknesses: Reckless with little regard for his own safety, but this has lessened somewhat over the course of the story. Asta is exceptionally naive at times and is rather merciful. He can swing the Demon Dweller Sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magic such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. The magic projectile function of the Demon Dweller Sword requires time to charge and the actual type of projectile fired cannot be controlled by Asta. His Anti-Magic can be completely bypassed if the opponent lacks a component for him to swing at entirely (i.e. Blood Magic or Red Thread of Fate). He can only enter his Demon Form three times a day and doing so places an incredible strain on his muscles and bones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Screenshot_20190831-195609.png|Bull Thrust One-Horn_Bull_Thrust.png|One Horn Bull Thrust Mirror_Slash.png|Mirror Slash Screenshot_20190831-195447.png|Black Meteorite Screenshot_20190831-194857.png|Black Hurricane Black_Divider.png| Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Diver Anti-Magic: The magic inherent in Asta's Grimoire, It has the unique ability to nullify other magical attacks through its mediums, the Demon Slayer Sword and the Demon Dwelling Sword. Both swords are able to cleave through virtually any kind of material magic with their edges while most other magic simply bounces off the sides. * Bull Thurst: 'After being flung through the air, the user points both the Demon Slayer Sword and Demon Dweller Sword in front of themselves. Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front of the user are dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. The user is also incapable of changing direction without the help of a Spatial Magic users. *'Mirrors Slash: After the user has been multiplied with Mirrors Brigade, the Demon Dweller Sword absorb an ally's magic and, with a swing, release the magic in a flurry of flying slashes, which can nullify magic. Black Asta: After being healed by the Witch Queen and nearly being defeated by Ladros, Asta unlocked the ability to channel the Anti-Magic properties of his swords through his body, greatly increasing his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind. *'Black Meteorite:' After activating his Black Asta form, Asta lunges at his opponent, homing in on his target's mana signature while the shroud of Anti-Magic around him nullifies oncoming magical attacks, dealing a powerful slash to the target once he is in range. *'Black Hurricane:' With Anti-Magic flowing from the Demon Slayer Sword, Asta steps forward and spins around rapidly, engulfing his surroundings with arcs of Anti-Magic that nullify any magical spells or constructs they come into contact with. This ability is able to deactivate an entire field of magical traps of various kinds in an instant. *'Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Divider' While coated in Anti Magic and wielding the Demon-Slayer Sword, the user pushes the Anti Magic to the edges of the blade, increasing its size and extending its reach. Ki: During the Blind Date Arc, Asta is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Key: Beginning of Series | Pre-Elves's Invasion | Post-Elves's Invasion Others Notable Victories: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (BoS Asta was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Black Clover Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Causality Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Orphans Category:Magic Resistant Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users